legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch Munch Cafe
Munch Munch Cafe is a topic in the LEGO Video Games Forum with 10,172 pages and 317 likes on the first post. It was created by Indikid9149 on June 28, 2011, and is quite popular, growing at around 10 pages per day; an extremely high amount for a message board with moderation levels of the LMBs. Posts in the topic used to be mainly off-topic until the mods eventually told the posters to be more on-topic, causing activity to drop slightly. It has spawned many different series on the Minifigures Gallery, such as MMC Adventures in the LEGO Minifigures gallery/showcase. MMC is also where many users celebrate various events such as reaching new ranks or achieving a certain amount of posts. On March 31, 2013 it passed Talk to the Mods 6 and became the largest topic in the history of the LEGO Message Boards. However, it has since been passed by WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK! and later Finding Friendships. Members Members who commonly post in Munch Munch Cafe are: *NintendoMan23 *Leghobros *MBRedboy31 *WarioMan56 *Legored11 *Pacman87 *Zapty *dude777477 *breakandbuild *SkeletonPirate1012 *Diglett809 *Dog3335 *TridentLegend *Samco5 There are several members who used to post in it, but no longer post often (or at all), including Imabadger, SuperDKong, AwesomePythor, Bigbro223, JediKirby, Madkatmaximus96, Gameking99, DarkPit13, TannerJ2598, Tajalkama, Indikid9149, Personinfo, RLROCKS18 and AJRAWLEY5700. Fanfics Several users have created fanfics (fanfictions) throughout MMC's history. Most of them are about LEGO MB users or video game characters. This is a list of currently active fanfics created in MMC. *The Adventures of Zero by JediKirby. The fanfic was inspired by the Disney film Wreck-it Ralph, where Zero from Mega Man Zero travels troughout Game Central Station. *Star Wars The Fastest Jedi in the Galaxy made by JediKirby is a cross-over of Star Wars and Sonic The Hedgehog. *Super Mario: The Series by Legored11. Originally as an idea for a TV station, Red decided to do the whole series after the first chapter became popular. The fanfic centers around Mario and friends having adventures throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. It's been renewed for Season 4 and will begin in the summer. *MMC: The Return to LU by Waveviper. This is one of the most recent fanfics in MMC history. The fanfic is about the MMC gang having adventures in LEGO Universe. *Sonic Dimensions by Legored11. Originally in JediKirby's LEGO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG topic, Red had posted 6 chapters before moving it to MMC after views were low. He did a recap chapter of the fanfic and does a new chapter every Friday night. *Star Fox Legions by Legored11. Red's recent fanfic, centered around the Star Fox video game series. It only made it to eight chapters before it's cancellation due to the moderation glitch. *Pixel Cafe Adventures by Legored11. The MMC crew encounters two video game characters whose game gets shut down and help find a home for them. it was highly anticipated after Red announced that a few LEGO MB users get to star in it. *RL's Mario Play. RL came up with a play starring MMC-members and came up with a Mario theme. It's currently on part 1. *Restaurant reviews by WaveViper. WaveViper writes stories about his visits as a restaurant inspector to video game characters', such as Mario and Donkey Kong, restaurants. Several other fanfics were written inside the Munch Munch Cafe, but were ended or retired. Gallery MMCs first post.PNG|The First Post Mmc post thingy.PNG|The Topic Listing Category:Topics Category:Cafés Category:2011 Category:Chat Topics Category:LEGO Video Games Forum